


With You From Dusk till Dawn

by missxip69



Series: HiJack Shorts [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dragons, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Lingerie, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Smut, Past Character Death, Same-Sex Marriage, Seme!Jamie, Smut, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Dress, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, seme!hiccup, uke!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: King Nikolai St North of Arendelle is marrying his son, Jackie, off to the Chief of Berk.To say Jackie is upset about it would be an understatement.Chief Hiccup Haddock, however, is more than excited to meet this blue eyed beauty he's heard so much about.*Based on the song "Dusk till Dawn" by Kurt Hugo Schneider.Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	With You From Dusk till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Watch Kurt Hugo Schneider's "Dusk till Dawn" here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=adfcVmu1bmM

"Welcome family and friends to the union of Chief Hiccup Haddock of Berk and Prince Jackie St North of Arendelle!" The officiant says, his hands held high. "The ceremony begins at sundown, however, there are refreshments in Berk's main dining hall to my left. We thank you for coming, have a great time!"

Tuffnut rolls his eyes. "How is Hiccup doing, anyway?" He asks Fishlegs.

The round blond man shrugs. "He's up there with Astrid and Snotlout getting fitted for his outfit now."

"I can't believe he's getting _married_. And to Jackie St North, of all people."

"I've heard Jackie is less than happy about this wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently there's a commoner boy who he fell in love with, and they were going to get married, but he was killed trying to protect Jackie from slave traders one year ago today."

"How awful," Ruffnut says, coming up alongside her brother and friend. "He is very beautiful, though. Just like the rumors say. Pale skin, chocolate brown hair, and bright ice blue eyes."

"Wow, I thought that people were joking about his eyes," Fishlegs mutters.

"I can say with the highest of certainty that they are not."

"Hiccup will love that," Tuffnut jokes, "After all, anything exotic is his specialty."

Ruffnut slaps his arm. "Don't make him sound so creepy! He's still our Chief, you know!"

*

"Mother, I do not want to get married!" Jackie cries into her shoulder, "James... I only ever loved my Jamie!"

"I know, my dear. But we cannot protect you any longer in our kingdom. Too many people know of your beauty and want to use it for their own purposes." She pets her son's silky hair, his watery eyes still pouring over with tears. "Hiccup is a good man. He will not abuse your relationship. In fact, he's been known to honor agreements, even when it means he gets the short end of the stick by whatever means."

"You are not making me feel better, Mother."

The door opens, and Jackie goes rigid in his mother's arms.

"Oh, Chief-Mother," Tatiana bows slightly to Hiccup's mother, Valka.

"It is time. Tatiana, we need you in the--" Valka cuts herself off when she sees the prince's wedding gown. "Oh, Jackie, you look so beautiful!"

His cheeks burn, and he quietly squeaks out, "Th-Thank you..."

"May I?" She asks, and he nods, allowing her to enter. She looks him up and down, a radiant smile on her lips. 

The gown is a simple white silk with long sleeves. It is floor-length, only a short trail being left behind him. It is embroidered with a basic rose pattern around his non-existant bust to his hips, accentuating them with a wrap-around yak skin belt. He wears a vest of brown yak fur around his shoulders which ends just under the tan belt. His shoes are simple white flats. There is a sheer veil that he will put on when he leaves the room, which is crowned by white roses and baby's breath, to match his bouquet.

His lips have been accentuated with a pink berry.

"You are so gorgeous," she says, placing a warm hand on his cheek. Jackie blushes. "Hiccup will absolutely adore you."

"Th-Thank you."

She smiles. "Now, my Queen, you will come with me. When we are ready, his father will come up here to get him, walk him down to where you will be waiting at the end of the aisle. You will come to his right side, his father on his left. Then, you will walk to Hiccup, and you will each offer one of his hands to Hiccup. When the officiant asks, 'Who gives Jackie St North's hand in marriage,' Nikolai will say 'His mother and I', and you will both go sit down, but you will take his bouquet, my Queen. Other than for that, Jackie, you will simply follow the officiant and what he says. He will tell you everything to do."

"I understand," he says, his eyes finding the floor.

"We will see you out there in ten minutes, then," she tells him, bowing to them. "Tatiana, would you come with me?"

"Of course," she nods, giving her son one last hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving.

And then he was completely alone.

He turns toward the balcony, deciding to get a bit of fresh air. Sitting on a small tuffet, he places his hands in his lap, looking up at the pink sky.

"My James... I miss you," he whispers. "Jamie... if I am to do this, give me a sign. Please."

The wind rustles as if to say,

_Baby, I'm right here._

Jackie begins to sing his and his love's song.

" _But you'll never be alone  
_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_

_Baby, I'm right here  
_

_I'll hold you when things go wrong  
_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_

_Baby, I'm right here  
_

_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn  
_

_Baby, I'm right here._ "

A weight on his lap startles him. He blinks his eyes open to see a small green dragon had taken residence there, his big brown eyes searching Jackie's own. "Oh, h-hello," he says. It uncurls in his lap, before tentatively, almost carefully, flying to his shoulder. "How'd you get up here, sweet thing?" It then slinks its body under his chin, around to his other cheek, behind his neck and back to his chin, nuzzling itself in. When Jackie giggles, the dragon does it again. Then, in a breeze of wind and a knock at the door, it extends its wings and flies away.

Jackie breathes out. That was his sign.

"Jamie... I will never stop loving you. But, I will try to find a new love. I'll try. For you." He stands up, making his way to the door.

*

As Hiccup watched his soon-to-be wife walk down the aisle, he noticed how free the boy seemed compared to how everyone rumored him to be. He was tense himself, and if was obvious his bride was still anxious, but not as much as he expected.

Soon, they held hands.

The rings.

They give their "I do"s.

Then, they each drank from a chalice of water from Berk's deepest and oldest well.

And, before long, the unveiling.

He pulled back the sheer, watching those gorgeous blue eyes focus on him and only him.

His bride made a small noise, an intake of breath, at seeing him fully for the first time, and he hoped that was good.

Because for him, it was honest to gods, no doubt about it, one hundred percent, love at first sight.

He felt that his bride got the same feeling by the soft smile that graces those lips.

His own lips tug upward.

"Chief Haddock, you may kiss your bride," the officiant says with a bow, backing away a few steps.

To anyone who hadn't heard it, they'd wonder why their Chief and the bride suddenly started laughing, just before their lips connected.

"Let's try that again. No more jokes about how bad you might be at it," Hiccup whispers, slinking a hand behind Jackie's back, the other tipping his chin up only slightly.

"Okay."

"Okay," he leans forward, and as the moon shows over the horizon, he claims those lips for his own in a sweet, heated kiss.

When they part, cheeks flushed, breathing the cool air in deeply, the officiant steps forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to officially introduce, for the first time ever, Mr & Mrs Haddock!"

The crowd cheers and claps for them as they kiss once more, before walking back down the aisle, out toward where their first painting as a couple will be made.

*

Not one minute after their picture has been made, the small dragon that landed on Jackie's lap earlier soars overhead, bringing a rustling wind with him as he swoops down, taking up his previous spot on his lap.

"That's odd. He has taken quite the liking to you," he tells Jackie.

"How so?"

"This dragon showed up last year, almost as if it was out of thin air. He has not come close to any human, ever, not even me."

"Really?"

"Really," Hiccup nods, rubbing the dragon's brown belly when he rolls over. "The fact that he doesn't seem to want to leave you could mean that he's been waiting for you, all this time."

"Do you think so?" Those blue orbs shine up at him.

"Positive. What do you want to name him?"

Jackie's eyes find the dragon's brown eyes.

"...Dusk."

The small dragon yips happily in his lap, jumping down and bounding over to Hiccup, where he flies to the man's shoulder and licks his face.

"Come to Mama, Dusk," Jackie says, holding his arms out.

Dusk jumps back into his lap, snuggling in against Jackie's belly, falling asleep there.

*

"You are quite different than I expected," Jackie tells Hiccup, emerging from the bathroom in the silk robe be brought with him from home.

"Am I? How so?" He asks, now wearing nothing but his boxers and a green t-shirt.

"Well... you've been so kind to me," Jackie tells him, walking over to his new husband. "You're not pushing me to do anything, and, to me, that speaks volumes about a person." He climbs on Hiccup to straddle the man's waist.

The chief takes a deep, sudden inhale, but doesn't move to pull him closer.

_Jamie... I've got a good one. Thank you._

"You're the same. Of course, I'd heard rumors about you as a person, and I can say with full contidence that you are not just interesting, you're beautiful." He runs a hand over Jackie's side. "I can feel your hurt soul when I look at you, but you don't seem to let that keep you back. You have a strong will, and I know you'll fight for what you believe in."

Jackie giggles and whispers in a teasing tone, "And you've only known me for two hours, Chief Haddock."

"It already feels like a lifetime, my Queen," he jokes right back.

As green and blue eyes meet, Hiccup leans in slowly, giving Jackie plenty of time to pull away if he didn't want this. Their lips connect, hands exploring one another's bodies.

Soon, Jackie is being pressed into the sheets under them.

"Can I...?" Hiccup's words drift off into a sea of lust when Jackie whimpers. He immediately unstraps the robe, pulling it open to find white lingere: a ruffled bra which opens to his exposed stomach, straps connecting the frilly undies sexily. A small chuckle escapes his lips.

"Sh-Shut up," Jackie quips, his whole face red. "I-It was Sophia's idea..."

_Ah, the younger sister of that boy Jackie loved._

"No, that's not what I meant," he smiles, leaning in to take a perk nipple into his mouth. "I was just thinking that I'd have to thank whoever managed to get you into this. I get the feeling that you're stubborn."

"Mnn... you have no idea," Jackie whispers in a sultry tone, one leg gently moving out at the waist to allow Hiccup more access.

Reaching into the drawer to the right of them, Hiccup produces a small vial of clear liquid. "Might want this," he mutters, coating his fingers with it.

Hiccup's hands trail downward until the find Jackie's entrance. Slowly, he pushes one finger inside, and Jackie gasps at tbe feeling, he swirls his finger around before adding a second, then a third. By now, his wife is rocking back on his fingers, a soft, pleading whine coming from his lips.

He removes his fingers, quickly opening a condom packet with his teeth and coating his length with lube.

Jackie moans loudly as he presses inside of that tight heat. At first, they simply stare at each other, burning with lust and breathing heavily.

Then, Hiccup gives a quick thrust, and the brunette under him immediately wraps his arms around his neck, his whole body quaking.

"Are you... okay?" He asks.

Nodding, Jackie tips his head back, offering Hiccup his neck. "P-Please..."

_Oh, dear gods in Valhalla._

He gazes down at those flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and pale neck... all his for the taking.

As he nips at Jackie's neck, just under his collarbone, the boy clenches around him with a moan.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers in his wife's ear, setting up a steady rhythm down below.

It doesn't take them long to meet their climaxes, Jackie crying out in ecstasy as he comes.

They lay there, floating down from the clouds.

"Thank you..." Jackie smiles at him.

"For what?"

The blue eyed beauty seems to think about that for a moment. "...everything."


End file.
